


The Mark of the Vampire

by SilverSlashes



Series: The Mark of the Vampire [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris comes home to find a large, red claiming V on his front door. Are you following me so far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  This is for the **havenofthedead**  community challenge.  It does have vampires and the word trick-or-treat somewhere in it... so I think it counts... haha!

Kris stared at the door of his house which now bore the mark of V, a large and red letter sprayed on the center of the door. It was the mark of the other kind, the vampires, and it meant that he had been claimed. The red V, glaring at him in the soft, yellow glow of his porch light was like a large arrow pointing directly at him. It seemed to be laughing at him as he walked up the steps, put his key in the lock, and turned the knob. 

Kris was on his cell phone before he even got to the kitchen, flipping switches and rummaging to find alcohol to calm his nerves.

His manager answered on the first ring, she was always attached to her phone, “Kris, I literally just left you at the studio. What can you possibly need already?”

Kris managed a smile at Katy’s exaggerated tone, it fell again when he thought about why he was calling her, “I came home and there was a very large, very red V on my front door. That wouldn’t happen to be a little joke that one of the guys in the band came up with for Halloween?”

Kris heard her sharp intake of breath and his heart sank, “yeah, I didn’t think so.”

Katy was silent for a minute as if thinking about her next words, “well, I guess you could phone in your next album, and I can book you on all the late shows so that you won’t have daytime gigs…”

Kris sat down hard on the couch he didn’t remember walking to, “Katy, are you even being serious right now? I’m going to disappear and you’re never going to hear from me again. I might die!”

Katy laughed, but it sounded stressed, “Kris, don’t be so melodramatic. The claiming has happened to other people before. It’s even happened to other celebrities- look at Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. Just because it’s rare and people don’t talk about it, doesn’t mean it’s bad.”

Kris stared at his phone for a second, Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes what?

He shook himself and put the phone back to his ear, his voiced had reached an unattractive octave he was embarrassed to hear, “Katy! Are you even listening to yourself! There is a giant, red fucking V on my front fucking door! This doesn’t happen to me! Hell, it doesn’t even happen to normal people!”

Kris could hear Katy whispering to someone and a male voice said, “How’s he taking it?”

Katy stage whispered back, “oh, he’s freaking out.”

Kris tried to rein his voice back in, “Katy, do you have me on speaker phone?”

Her chipper, feminine voice floated into his ear, “maybe.”

Kris stood up from the couch with his phone mashed to his ear, “Damn-it!”

She was unfazed by his temper or his panic attack, “ok Kris, I’m going to hand the phone over to Cale. I have to go make a few calls to see what we can work out. Don’t worry I’ll keep the press on a tight leash.”

With that she was gone and Kris tensed as he heard the slow drawl of Cale’s voice come over the phone, “now, Kris, I know what you’re gonna say. But, before you start yelling about how you don’t wanna talk to me about this just hear me out.”

Kris counted to three and then let out a breath, “I’m listening.”

“Ok, dude, man to man I have to tell you that… hey, speaking of man to man, what’re you gonna do if the vampire that claimed you is a guy?”

Kris felt his knees buckle and silently thanked the stars that he hadn’t moved away from the couch, “what?”

His voice was kinda of squeaky and he probably sounded like he might faint.

Cale chuckled, “well, vampires aren’t exactly as _discriminating_ as humans.”

Kris felt his chest constrict and his vision swam a bit, “you mean the claiming could have been done by a male vampire?”

Cale hummed into the phone, “mmm, well, yeah.”

Kris thought about that for a minute. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. His brain was running circles around his heart and Kris was struggling to follow the reality of the situation.

He heard Cale’s voice coming out of his phone, he sounded concerned, “Kris? Hello! Kris?”

It took Kris a second to remember he was supposed to answer, “Yeah, yeah, I’m here.”

Cale hesitated for a second and then said, “Well, is that going to be a problem? Because Katy is talking to a lawyer right now and there is precedent in the court system for fighting the claim. I mean, obviously it doesn’t happen a lot and it’s not really talked about so the court cases are few and far between…”

Kris shook his head before he realized Cale couldn’t see him, “no, no, it won’t be a problem. I mean, it might be a problem, or I might fight the claim still, I mean, but if he’s a guy… that’s not _the_ problem.”

Kris held his breath waiting for Cale to respond, he hadn’t really ever thought to mention to his friends that maybe he liked guys too, “well, ok, dude.”

Hearing Cale’s chill voice on the phone talk about this like he a Kris were discussing a football game seemed to calm Kris’s nerves. It was with renewed composure that he spoke back to Cale, “thanks man, now, did Katy put you on the phone to get rid of me or were you actually supposed to do something aside from give me another panic attack?”

Cale laughed, “naw, dude, I have something to talk to you about. Don’t worry, it’s relative. I know that the rumor says Claiming Day can happen every three years on Halloween night. That’s true. But, what’s also true is that the vampire must give due warning, hence the huge V on your door, and that they must not claim you until you have consented. Oh, and you can only consent after the initial taking which has to take place on Claiming Day… or, you know, Halloween night.”

Kris pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to skip over the part where I didn’t really understand anything you just said and skip to the part where HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?”

Cale sighed, “Well, actually, my cousin was claimed about 6 years ago now. She was a little older than I am. One Halloween, while she was at college, she just went missing. She left a message a few weeks later on her parents’ voice machine that she was fine and had run off with a guy she had met and was madly in love with.”

Kris was stunned; he didn’t think he knew anyone who had ever been remotely touched by a claiming, “holy shit.”

Cale laughed, “I know right. She would send out emails every once in a while after that, talked about settling down, but it was all really vague. Then, one Christmas Eve while the entire family was sitting down to dinner- I mean, there must have been like 20 of us at Aunt Joann’s that year- she just popped into the room. One minute she had been gone for over a year and then the next, she was standing right next to my chair smiling at everyone.”

Kris tried to understand, “you mean she like magically appeared in the room, out of nowhere?”

“That’s what it looked like. Aunt Joann screamed and fainted. Took us 10 minutes to revive her and all hell broke loose when Meg, my cousin, tried to explain where she had been.”

Kris tried to take it all in as Cale stopped talking and the silence carrying over the phone line stretched out between them. So this shit actually happened? To actual people?  _And it’s happening to me_ , Kris thought.

Cale cleared his throat awkwardly, “I, uh, just wanted to give you something to think about between now and tomorrow night. Didn’t want you to think you were alone.”

Kris swallowed around the fear and confusion in his throat, “thanks man, I appreciate it. But, um, speaking of tomorrow night, can we go back to what you said earlier?”

Cale cleared his throat again, and Kris got the feeling that he didn’t want to repeat it. After another few seconds Cale repeated what he’d told Kris a few minutes ago. Kris mulled it over for a minute before attempting to clarify it out loud.

Finally he said, “So, when he shows up tomorrow we’re supposed to have sex in some fucked up attempt for him to prove to me how great we are together. Then, and correct me if I’m wrong, after sex I can either decide to allow the claiming or I can throw him out of my house somehow and then call a lawyer?”

“Something like that,” Cale said, “but, hey, on the plus side, you can totally hit it and quit it if you want to.”

Kris tried to laugh but, he just wasn’t in the mood, “well, I guess tell Katy to keep working her magic for me and if you don’t hear from me by the first of the month please come by the place and make sure I’m not dead.”

Kris heard Cale turn and laugh into a cough, “oh, and, if you come over and I’m gone and my things are gone, just look for me to pop over to your house in the next year or so.”

Cale did laugh that time, “you better email Katy before it comes to that. And you better give us some warning before popping over because we might be having the sex on our dining room table.”

Kris managed to get out a muttered, “gross, dude,” before Cale hung up on him.

Kris let himself sink back into the cushions as he thought about tomorrow night. I guess this meant no handing out candy to the little trick-or-treating kids in his neighborhood tomorrow night. He had a vampire to entertain.

In the meantime, he should probably scrub that V on his door. If his vampire wanted to scream MINE to the world in bold, red letters he could do it on his own door. Kris had delicate neighbors and obnoxious paparazzi to deal with.    
  
  


 

Kris was hiding in his bathroom. Well, not hiding really, he was just avoiding the front door and the windows. His master bathroom was the only room in the house baring a closet that didn’t have windows. It also had cold water he could splash on his face and sink he could brush his teeth in for the fifth time.

Every sound made him jump, his heart had been going full speed since the sunset and that couldn’t be healthy. He didn’t know much about vampires. Just classic literature, official lore crap that had been around for centuries, and some little bits here and there that had surfaced since vampires had been proven to actually exist. They were really fast. Kris wasn’t sure if they could also appear and disappear at will like Cale said, or if the whole moving fast thing just made it appear that way.

Kris bent his head over the sink and gripped the counter for support. He tried concentrating on slowing his breathing before he passed out. He had to remain calm. God, he wished he was handing out candy to children on his porch instead of hiding like a bitch in his bathroom. 

Like he could hide for what was coming for him. Kris hated Halloween! He had to decide what the fuck he was going to do once the vampire arrived. What were his options again?

Kris lifted his head to check his reflection in the mirror one more time. The first thing he noticed, however, was the tall man standing in the doorway behind him, his grin catching the polished mirror. Kris jumped and spun around but managed not to scream like a girl. He was counting it as a win.

He looked at the guy, not even bothering to feel self-conscious as the silence stretched out. Kris’s eyes managed to follow leather boots, tight jeans, and layered black tops up (and up, wow he was tall) to that smile he had seen in the mirror.

Was this dude wearing make-up? Was that eye-liner? Were those earrings? Kris steadied himself as he took in the vampire in front of him. If Kris had ever decided to date men, this was not the type of dude he would have chosen. This guy was loud. Kris could feel his presence like a thing in the room.

But, oddly, Kris found himself more attracted to him the longer they stood there staring at each other. He could feel the tension in space between them, making his nerves sizzle and his skin prickle. Finally the guy held out a pale hand with black, painted fingernails.

Kris tried to concentrate on what the guy was saying and not the movement of his lips as they formed words, “hello Kris, I’m Adam.”

All Kris could think to say was, “you are guy…”

Kris immediately started cussing Cale in his head and tried not to blush when Adam raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, “is that going to be a problem?”

Kris just shook his head automatically, like he’d shaken Adam’s hand, and tried not to stop breathing.

Adam took Kris’s hand and pulled him forward out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Which, yeah, they were awful close to one another. Why had Kris never thought about that before? Now he had nowhere to hide and the bed was _right there_!

Adam glanced at the bed and then back to Kris with a smirk that said all Kris needed to know about where Adam wanted them to be and how fast they should get there. Mercifully, Adam bought Kris some time by shedding his jackets and layers of shirts and throwing them onto the floor.

As he stripped, he talked, “so, I guess you’ll be wanting a full explanation and to give me the twenty questions?”

Kris watched each new expanse of skin as it was revealed to him.

His attention was only partially on what he was saying but, he managed to speak intelligently, “no, I think the big, red V on my door was a pretty obvious way of letting me know your intentions.”

Adam smirked and Kris decided that his mouth should be an eighth wonder of the world, what with the way it was leaving Kris stunned speechless, “that is its purpose.”

Adam now had managed to get everything off except for his pants. Kris let his eyes roam over the broad shoulders, slightly freckled, and down the flat stomach. When he looked back up Adam was gazing intently at him. 

His eyes were curious; like Kris had asked him a question he had no answer to, “why don’t you have more questions. Most humans are inherently distrustful of vampires.”

Kris nodded, “well, I guess most humans don’t have friends with claimed family members.”

Adam seemed troubled by this news instead of comforted by it, “some humans fight the claim, and they have a right to under both our laws and yours. But, sometimes, the vampire can… lose control.”

Adam moved forward as if to touch Kris but, took a step back as if he wanted to seem less threatening.

His voice was gentle and persuasive when he spoke to Kris again, “I won’t hurt you Kris, if you have doubts about everything else, please don’t doubt that. I’ve waited endless claiming cycles to find the one whom I could mark as my own. That bold, colorful V on your threshold represents everything I’m willing to give to you. All you have to do is take it.”

Kris gave him a questioning look, “I don’t know what court cases you’ve been reading Adam. But, Meg, the girl I’m talking about, had a good claiming experience. I’m not…” Kris stopped.

Afraid wasn’t the right term because he _was_ afraid. He just wasn’t afraid of Adam. Except he was… a little. He was just overwhelmed. Kris was overwhelmed by the surprisingly short amount of time it had taken for his life to fall off the careful path he had paved.

Kris cleared his throat, lifting his shirt up and off to toss it in a corner. Now all he had were sleep pants between his most intimate parts and a hungry vampire.

“I’m not afraid. I’m just a little overwhelmed. I’ve never been with a guy so, just cut me a little slack, ok?”

Adam’s eyes had been fervently roaming over Kris’s chest as he tossed his shirt away. But, as Kris uttered his little confession, they snapped back to his own gaze. The intensity of the dazzling smile that followed almost knocked Kris on his ass. He could see fangs now, sharp and pearly white, almost winking at him as Adam finally crossed the distance between them.

Kris got a thrilling feeling, as Adam’s hands moved to touch his bare skin, that Adam was very aware that Kris had never been with a man and was equally aroused and amused by it.

Adam’s fingers found their way into Kris’s hair, tugging and massaging until little flashes of light were bursting at the corners of his eyes. Kris was so relaxed that he hadn’t noticed Adam had enfolded him into his arms until he felt lips moving over his jaw and cheek bone.

Kris shivered as he felt a sharp tooth scrap over his skin as Adam whispered into his ear, “Baby, I’m going to make you scream my name.”   
  
  


 

Kris is launched backwards as Adam gives him a playful shove towards the bed. Instead of just stumbling, he is lifted on all fours and lands spread eagle still wondering what happened. But, he doesn’t have time to think about it because Adam is suddenly there, on top of Kris, pinning him to the bed with his body, as his mouth descends for their first kiss.

Kris is expecting Adam to be forceful; all tongue action and dominating pressure, like he’s trying to force Kris’s lips into submission. But, instead, Kris is met with something much more tender. Adam takes the time to build the kiss, starting with a slide of lips against each other. Instead of trying to demand from Kris he teases him playfully with little nips at his bottom lip and darts of his tongue in and out of Kris’s mouth, almost as if he’s playing a game of tag.

Kris moaned into the kiss, trying to encourage Adam’s tongue deeper and faster. He wanted every new experience before the others had finished.   When his fingers reached down to skim lightly over Adam’s shoulders, dipping down into the small of his back, and finally over the firm muscles of his ass- he’s surprised to find that Adam’s jeans are gone. When the hell did he take those off? Kris has to work a few seconds to shut his brain off again because Adam is naked and Kris is getting there and this is getting heavy. 

Except, it’s supposed to get heavy. Kris comes back to awareness from his mental freak out when Adam makes the sexiest noise that Kris has ever heard. A throaty, moaning noise that may have something to do with Kris’s hand on his ass and may have something to do with the long, hungry licks he’s giving the side of Kris’s neck.

Kris is counting the seconds that he has before pain blossoms across his neck. Adam must have noticed Kris’s muscles tensing up because he lifts up to look Kris in the eyes. He just stares at him for a second before lowering himself back down to begin kissing a path down Kris’s chest and stomach.

He talks between kisses, “relax, and let it feel good. I promise that when I bite, you’re going to like it. It really doesn’t hurt that much, ok? Just, trust me.”

Kris’s first retort is that he doesn’t even know Adam, much less trust him. But, he made himself a promise that he would at least see tonight through. If for no other reason than to prove to himself that he can allow this crazy, random shit to manifest in his life without fighting it. Here’s to not being a control freak.

Kris nods and then has to focus on breathing and not running away when Adam’s fingers hook into Kris’s sweats and drag them down. Ok, now they were both quite naked. Adam looks up at Kris like he’s expecting some kind of response before he can proceed. And now that they’ve started this, and Adam’s warm breath is blowing softly over Kris’s cock, Kris is going to be super pissed if things don’t proceed.

“I…” think Kris, think, “I trust you, just, um, give me a little warning before you, you know, bite.”

Adam smiles, “I can do that.”

And before Kris can even be relieved about that small victory, Adam has dragged his tongue up the underside of Kris’s cock before taking him in his mouth and giving new meaning to the word suction. Kris would be embarrassed about his inability to control the shout that leaves his mouth or the jerk of his hips but, he’s a little too busy enjoying the first blow job he’s had in… too long.

He’s close to cuming in a humiliating amount of time and he can’t seem to be able to tell Adam except by tugging on his hair. But, Adam keeps going and Kris makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl as all the heat in his body rushes downward and then out. His orgasm leaves him feeling dizzy, almost.

Kris thinks maybe he should return the favor, and he totally will when he can remember how to speak English again to ask what Adam wants. Even as he begins to think though, he can feel Adam’s hands and mouth on him as they kiss and caress and soothe. He nudges Kris in certain places and somehow manages to get Kris to turn over.

Kris feels Adam leave the bed and he wonders where he’s going. Of course, at this point, Adam could have gone to get anything from a whip, to a camera, to a third person, and Kris still wouldn’t be able to find the energy to move. He hears fabric rustling and thinks maybe Adam is searching for lube that he happened to have handy in one of his pockets. I mean, Kris may have been innocent in the ways of guy sex but he wasn’t ignorant.

Kris tensed as he felt Adam sink back into the mattress. He’s not nervous enough to stop himself from turning his head to get a long look at Adam’s body as he maneuvered himself across the mattress and to Kris’s side. Kris felt Adam’s fingers trail up and down his back tracing the line of his spine. He also felt Adam’s obvious arousal pressed into his side.

Kris is pretty sure that if he were in Adam’s position he would be asking in the nicest voice possible to please let him get on with it so he could get some relief. But Adam just lay beside Kris, pressed light kisses to his mouth and trailed his fingertips across his skin.

Finally Adam whispered, “You ready?”

Kris smiled, “no, but I have a feeling that I will be by the time you’re done.”

Adam laughed a throaty kind of chuckle that trailed off into a giggle and made Kris want to kiss him more. Kris felt Adam’s finger trail lower on the next trip down his back and he shivered as Adam moved to get more behind Kris. Their legs touched as Adam knelt between Kris’s legs and opened the tube of lube to get his fingers coated before tossing it aside.

As Adam eased the first finger in, he bent over to press kisses to Kris’s back as a distraction. Kris focused on breathing and relaxing and all those other things you were supposed to do. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just strange, and he even managed to not wince at the burning sensation when Adam added another.  

Kris had almost come to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to be actively participating in this round when Adam kind of crooked his fingers and made a swirling motion that made Kris jump and his breath catch as stars burst in front of his eyes. Adam made a pleased noise as Kris pushed back into his fingers searching for that sensation again. 

For the next few minutes Adam maybe hit the spot on every third stroke of his fingers. Kris wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Adam was that clumsy so, he must be teasing Kris on purpose. It was working; Kris was back in the game and making obscene noises that he would deny later. 

Adam finally decided that Kris was ready, and that he had waited long enough, and he pulled away to quickly and carefully slick himself up and slip a condom on. Kris barely registered how glad he was Adam remembered, because Kris sure wasn’t thinking about safety first.

Adam grabbed Kris’s hips, lining himself up and pushing in slowly. Kris sucked in a breath but managed to relax into the burn. Finally Adam was in all the way, his body lined up with Kris’s, his breath fanned out against the back of Kris’s neck, and his hair tickled Kris’s shoulder. 

Kris tried really hard not to move, mostly because he wanted to give himself time to adjust. But, also because he felt the way Adam was trembling and assumed that he might also need a moment to compose himself.

Finally Adam spoke, his voice was a little hoarse and he sounded strained, “Kris?”

Kris really wanted Adam to move now so that he could keep hitting the spot that made Kris forget about the ache his mind was currently focused on.

Why did Adam want to try and talk now, didn’t they have better things to be doing?

Kris turned his head a bit to speak, his voice a whisper, “yeah?”

Adam rested his forehead on Kris’s shoulder, voice still rough with restraint, “You know how I was supposed to warn you when I was going to bite you?”

Kris became still, his breath catching in his throat for a second, “is this that warning?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Kris nodded, “ok, just, please move while you’re doing it,” Kris thought about it and then added lamely, “you can do that right?”

Adam laughed then and Kris could feel the vibrations of it through the places where their skin touched, “yeah, I think I can manage.”

Kris tried to come up with a funny retort but, his brain was a little fuzzy and Adam had started moving. Kris could feel the slow slide as Adam pulled out and thrust back in. On the third stroke Adam finally hit that wonderful little spot again and Kris jumped underneath him and muffled his slutty sounding moan into the pillow. 

Adam chuckled, his acute hearing picking up the small sounds that Kris was trying to hide. Over it all the tide of their heart beats filled the space around them. Adam angled his thrust again and Kris pushed back to meet him, sharing his appreciation with the pillow instead of Adam. But, he had always been vocal in bed and he had always been sort of uncomfortable with it.

Adam would have none of that though. He tugged at Kris’s hair so that Kris had to turn his head. Adam licked a path up Kris’s neck and nuzzled his hair line while he did this little swivel thing with his hips that had Kris feel like a huge mass of sizzling nerve endings.

Adam whispered in Kris’s ear, “You know the pillow isn’t the one fucking you into the mattress. So, I would really,” he nipped at Kris’s shoulder, “appreciate it if you would maybe make those delicious noises in my direction.”

Adam thrust in again, quick, rough, and with one hand still buried in Kris’s hair he sunk his teeth into Kris’s neck. Kris screamed, or at least he thought the piercing sound of pleasure that echoed around the room was his. He felt Adam growl against his neck as his licked and drank. Kris was trying to concentrate on the sensation of Adam feeding but, he was caught up in moving against Adam’s thrusts which were now hitting the spot every time.

Pleasure, liquid and as burning red as the V he found on his door, tore through him. Kris couldn’t breathe or think, he could only move against Adam while they both spiraled higher and higher. Finally, Adam pulled himself away from Kris’s neck and immediately moved to kiss him. Blood spilled into Kris’s mouth, his own blood. 

And it was gross… but it was so good. Kris could feel every place where Adam was touching him- his mouth as their tongues swirled together, his hands on Kris’s hip and in his hair, his cock still pushing into Kris as they both panted and writhed together.

Kris came first, his whole body shaking against Adam’s as Adam followed him, thrusting deeper into Kris as he rode his orgasm out. Kris was still riding a pleasant wave of aftershocks when Adam stilled above him, his larger frame draped over Kris and holding him to the mattress.

Kris winced when Adam finally rolled off him and to the side, the condom he threw off landing somewhere on the floor… and Kris should really care more about that but, he didn’t. Adam rolled towards him again to lick at the little trails of blood that had escaped down Kris’s neck and chest.

Kris took a shuddering breath and relaxed into Adam’s embrace, laughing as Adam hit a ticklish spot near Kris’s right collarbone.

Kris grinned, “You really like licking, don’t you?”

Adam hummed, “I really like licking you.”

Kris laughed, “so, what now?”

Adam stopped licking to bring his head up so that their gazes were level, “well, are you going to throw me out?”

Kris tilted his head to the side as he considered Adam, “no… no, I don’t think I will.”

Adam smiled a radiant but predatory smile, “well, then, we go to my place and get you adjusted… and then, we call that manager of yours so she’ll stop freaking out about your new album being delayed.”

Kris’s eyes widened comically, “how do you know about any of… you know what, never mind, I don’t wanna know because I don’t care.”

Adam shrugged, “I’ll explain it to you anyway but, later.”

Kris nodded and leaned in to kiss Adam soundly on the lips, lingering for a minute before pulling away, “give me ten minutes to get packed?”

Adam grinned, “Ok, while you do that, I’ll put my clothes back on.”

Kris looked confused, “that’s goin’ take you ten minutes?”

Adam narrowed his eyes, “don’t judge me Kristopher… hot doesn’t happen instantly.”

Kris laughed as he walked into the closet to grab his duffel.   _Hot_ may not happen instantly but sometimes, Kris thought, _love_ could.  
  
  



End file.
